Secreto en el club
by alyzama
Summary: Hiruma el capitan del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad de Saikyoudai y Mamori la manager del mismo siempre estan peleando, pero nadie sospecha que detrás de eso existe otra historia. Lemon


¡Hi hi!

I´m come back :3333

Bueno, ahora les traigo un fic de Eyeshield 21.

Dedicado especialmente a Shizufrach, Shinobi y a Marianagon00

Eyeshield 21 es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata yo solo hago uso de sus personajes sin fines de lucro :3

**Secreto en el club**

-Jodida manager ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes mis cosas donde las deje?-

-Es tu culpa por ponerlas en donde está sucio, yo solo limpie y las puse en un lugar seguro-

-A la otra déjalas exactamente donde las deje-

-Pues ponlas en un lugar que no esté sucio-

Los demás integrantes del equipo solo suspiraban al ver las típicas peleas absurdas de esos dos, siempre peleaban por las razones más tontas infantiles, Yamato siempre se preguntaba por qué Mamori soportaba estar al lado de Hiruma, ella era muy bonita y tenia pretendientes por montones, pero muy pocos se atrevían a confesársele al ver a Hiruma siempre cerca de ella.

Algunas personas rumoraban que ellos dos salían, pero era algo absurdo al ver como peleaban, ambos eran un buen combo, Hiruma necesitaba a Mamori para poder formular sus jugadas, además, ella era parte importante del equipo, siempre veía que todo estuviera en orden y los chicos agradecían que estuviera con ellos para poder controlar al loco de Hiruma en los entrenamientos.

-¿Dónde está el café?-

-Está en su lugar ¿O estas ciego?-

Todos miraron a la ojiazul al notarla enojada, y eso era algo malo, muy malo, los chicos sabían que cuando eso pasaba las cosas se ponían feas.

-Chicos, vamos ya es tarde- Ordeno Yamato al presentir que Mamori entraría en modo fiera.

-Hasta mañana- Se despidieron los chicos al salir casi huyendo del lugar.

-Ts… llega temprano jodido emperador, el juego de los malditos enanos es a las 10:00 y tenemos que ir-

-De acuerdo Hiruma, hasta mañana Mamori-chan-

-Hasta mañana Yamato-kun- Le sonrió amablemente.

Yamato salió de la sala del club y a solo unos metros de haber caminado escucho los gritos de los dos.

-Eres un tonto-

-Y tu una mamá gallina-

El runninback solo negó con la cabeza y camino más rápido.

-¿Crees que ya se fue?- Pregunto Mamori en voz baja.

-Ts… si, es lo más probable-

-Ahh… esto me cansa un poco- Se quejo Mamori.

-Pero es tu culpa, si hubieras sido un poco más cuidadosa-

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que esos dos novatos estaban cerca-

Ese día antes del entrenamiento Mamori y Hiruma habían llegado temprano al club como de costumbre, pero ese día Mamori se había puesto un poco más juguetona com Hiruma y sin darse cuenta se acerco a él, y, cuando estuvo a punto de darle un beso vio entrar a dos novatos del equipo.

-Esto es cansado, este secreto, yo… yo no quiero seguir así…- Dijo con tristeza la ojiazul.

-Pero tu así lo decidiste-

-Lo sé, pero…-

Hiruma la abrazo con ternura, amaba a esa mujer más incluso un poco más que al futbol americano, y por eso le dolía verla así, pero la decisión había sido de ella no revelarle a nadie que estaban saliendo, solo a excepción de los padres de ella.

-Ts, jodida novia, deja de ponerte sentimental-

-Youichi-kun, eres un tonto-

-Kekekekeke tal vez lo soy-

Ambos unieron sus labios y se besaron lentamente, pero poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de intensidad.

-Umm Youichi-kun, aun… aun estamos en el club-

-Kekekeke tonta, hace frio justo como esa vez- Sonrió con nostalgia.

Mamori miro al suelo y sonrió de igual forma.

-Sí, justo como esa vez-

**Flashback**

El ultimo día en Deimon los chicos del club festejaron en grande la despedida de Hiruma, Muzashi, Kurita, Yukimitsu y de Mamori, la comida era más que suficiente para todos, incluso para Kurita y Komosubi quienes comían sin parar, las bromas y ocurrencias de los hermanos Huhuhu junto con Taki hacían reír a todos, pero Hiruma trataba de no matar a nadie, las horas pasaron hasta que solo quedaron en el club Mamori y el capitán.

-Les hubieras dicho a esos mocosos que te ayudaran-

-No Hiruma-kun, esta será la última vez que limpiare este lugar, yo… yo tengo muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar, nunca pensé que cosas tan buenas pasarían en este lugar-

-Ts- Chisteo el rubio demonio –Deja de ponerte cursi-

Mamori sonrio y lo miro.

-No es eso Hiruma-kun, solo que disfrute mucho el haber estado con ustedes estos dos años, tantas lagrimas y sonrisas, todo…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Todo fue muy bueno-

Hiruma la vio y solo sonrió tenuemente.

-Solo me arrepiento de algo, pero bueno…-

-¿De qué te arrepientes?- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, no es nada importante- Respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Ts, jodida manager-

-Mamori ¿Qué jamás me llamaras por mi nombre?-

-Ts… eres una molestia-

Mamori sonrió con melancolía.

-Escuche que conseguiste una beca para Saikyoudai-

-Si Hiruma-kun, es una beca del 50%, así que debo de tener buenas notas-

-Kekeke eso no será problema para ti, así que supongo que nos veremos ahí-

-Eso creo- Contesto con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro.

Mamori termino de limpiar y con un gesto le dijo a Hiruma que se tenía que ir.

-Hiruma-kun, yo bueno, quería decirte que…- Agacho su cabeza- Quería darte las gracias por haberme dejado ser parte del equipo, bueno, aunque yo fui la que lo decidió, Jejeje- Rio nerviosamente- Al principio creí que eras un tonto que solo pensaba en el futbol americano y tenía razón, pero veo que en el fondo eres una buena persona, claro a tu modo-

-Deja de decir estupideces, jodida manager-

-Ya no soy manager Hiruma-kun- Dijo tratando de contener la risa.

-Ts, lo que digas-

-Hiruma-kun, fue un gusto estar contigo- Extendió su mano a modo de saludo-

Hiruma se paso la mano por la cabeza a modo de exasperación.

-Jodida mujer, siempre haces lo que quieres- Le dijo mientras correspondía el saludo- Me fuiste de mucha utilidad Mamori, gracias-

La ojiazul se quedo pasmada, en primera por que la había llamado por su nombre y segundo ¿Le había agradecido?

-Hiruma-kun…- Los ojos de la ex-manager se iluminaron enormemente, Hiruma sintió un enorme impulso en el, se había enamorado de su manager y eso había descubierto cuando ella lo cuido cuando Gaou lo dejo en tan mal estado en el partido contra los Dinasours, desde el primera vez que la había conocido supo que era diferente a toda mujer que había conocido, tenia agallas y eso le gustaba, pero a veces eso lo ponía de malas, pero era parte de su encanto, además, la forma en que cuidaba y se preocupaba por los chicos y por el la hacía ver como toda una mamá gallina. Se maldijo cuando supo que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero ella era especial y era algo estúpido el solo pensar en confesarse a ella, sonaba estúpido y ridículo, pero en ese momento, al verla así tan hermosa y viéndolo con esos ojos solo a él…. Hizo que se encendiera algo dentro de él.

-Demonios-

La tomo de la barbilla y la beso.

Mamori pensó por un segundo que estaba soñando, un bello sueño donde el hombre que amaba la estaba besando trato de convencerse que era un sueño, así que rodeo el cuello del rubio demonio con sus brazos.

Se besaron sin prisa, disfrutando cada segundo, sentían que se debían mucho y que debían tomarlo con calma, ya no eran unos niños, y sabían lo que hacían, aunque en ese momento todo les importaba un carajo.

Sus labios se abrieron e introdujeron sus lenguas en sus bocas, tratando de conocerse aun más y cuando el oxigeno les falto se separaron lentamente.

-Yo…- Trato de decir algo la ojiazul.

-Eres una molestia- Sonrió el rubio a modo de burla.

-¡Hiruma-kun!- Lo regaño pero al mismo tiempo se volvió a acercar a él y lo beso.

Pero esta vez fue más profundo y con mucho más sentimiento, las manos de él recorrían su cintura mientras que ella tocaba cada parte de su espalda.

-Hiruma-kun yo… tu… tu me gustas mucho- Le dijo mientras se separaba de él.

-Ya lo sabía, por eso a partir de hoy serás solo mía- Hiruma volvió a besarla pero ahora la recargo sobre la mesa del club hasta dejarla sentada sobre ella.

Mamori se sentía en el cielo, Hiruma siempre seria un idiota y esta vez no era la excepción, pero el que él la hubiera señalado como de su posesión indicaba que el también sentía lo mismo que ella por él.

La boca de Hiruma abandono la de ella dirigiéndose a su cuello blanco e inmaculado, lo beso y lamio.

-Demonios- Sabia mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Hiruma…-

-Llámame por mi nombre- Le ordeno.

-Yo… Youichi-kun-

El ex-capitán de Deimon sonrió con orgullo, el tener a su merced a la mujer del que estaba enamorado lo complacía de sobremanera.

Hiruma la siguió besando y acariciando hasta que sintió que ya no podría contener su excitación.

-Es suficiente- Dijo el demonio al separarse de ella.

-No… yo- Mamori lo miro con su cara llena de decisión –Yo…- acerco su rostro a él y lo volvió a besar aferrándose aun más a él.

Hiruma supo que no se podría contener más, y la acción de Mamori solo aumentaba más su deseo por ella.

La ojiazul tomo la playera del rubio y la alzo para quitársela, por su lado él desabotono la blusa de ella y tan rápido como pudo la arrojo al suelo.

Con lentitud Hiruma la recostó en la mesa del club, no quería hacerle daño, no, y menos ahora que todo estaba yendo bastante bien,

Las manos de Hiruma viajaban por las costillas hasta llegar a las largas piernas de la ojiazul, ella… ella solo podía gemir en medio de los besos apasionados que sostenía con el ex-capitán.

Hiruma estaba dejando marcas visibles en la piel de la joven mujer, pero en lugares donde ella pudiera ocultarlos.

-Hi, Hiruma-kun-

-Di mi nombre- A partir de ese momento Hiruma haría que Mamori lo llamara por su nombre, al menos cuando estuvieran solos.

-Youchi… Youichi-kun-

El rubio sonrió al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la falda dejándola solo con ropa interior, era la imagen más hermosa que había visto, la piel blanca y con ciertos tonos rosados que tenía el cuerpo de Mamori la hacían irresistible.

-Demonios- Maldijo antes de tomar su pierna derecha y empezar a besar su piel.

-Youichi-kun…-

Hiruma sintió que su autocontrol estaría a punto de esfumarse si una vez más escuchaba su nombre en voz de la ojiazul y más con ese tono tan erótico con el que lo pronunciaba, con poco cuidado retiro el sosten de la ex-manager y contemplo esos dos bellos montículos, sin detenerse los lamio sintiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba ante su tacto.

-Demonios- Volvio a repetir, la sensación y el sabor de la piel de Mamori le estaba siendo adictivo.

-Youichi-kun yo…-

-Demonios- Debia controlarse, pero de nueva cuenta sientio que podría perder el control en cualquier minuto.

Abandono los pechos de la ojiazul y dirigió sus manos a la ultima prenda que la separaba de la desnudez completa.

Mamori al saber lo que pasaría levanto un poco sus caderas para hacerle la tarea un poco más fácil al rubio.

Como ultimo abismo de autocontrol, Hiruma vio a la ex-manager pero su rostro lleno de excitación y un poco de temor, provoco que en ese momento mandara todo al demonio, rápidamente se desabrocho los pantalones quedando solo en bóxers, Mamori al verlo tan frenético toco su pecho y lo beso nuevamente, la excitación de ambos aumento un poco más, el frio les importaba poco por que el calor que ambos emanaban era suficiente como para mantenerlos cálidos.

-Youichi-kun… hazlo- Le pido al separarse del hambriento beso.

-¿Estás segura?- Le pregunto cómo ultimo reflejo de autocontrol y de cordura.

-Si es contigo si-

-Demonios- Dijo por debajo.

Sin tiempo que perder, se bajo los bóxers y, teniendo a Mamori sentada sobre la mesa la acomodo mejor para poder entrar en ella.

-Sostente de mí-

De forma lenta y calmada Hiruma fue entrando en Mamori.

-Demonios- Por enésima vez en la noche maldijo, la ojiazul estaba muy estrecha, era obvio que lo estaría, ella era virgen, y Hiruma sentía arder con las sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

-Ahgg- Se quejo la ojiazul al sentir como el demonio rubio desgarraba su virginidad.

Lentamente empezó un vaivén dentro de ella, quería ser lo más considerado para evitar lastimarla, porque aunque no lo creyeran el demonio no pretendía que solo fuera un "acostón" no señores, él quería que Mamori recordara esa noche por el resto de su vida.

-Ahhh Youichi-kun, más-

-Demonios- Fue lo último que dijo antes de acostar a la ex-manager en la mesa del club, la tomo de las manos para sostenerla y aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Youichi-kun… yo… si-

Mamori solo había sentido dolor al principio pero conforme las embestidas la penetraban el dolor era sustituido por placer, se sentía tan bien, que olvido que estaban en la casa del club.

Hiruma cambio de posición y se puso encima de la ojiazul tomando sus piernas y colocándolas sobre su pecho.

-Youichi-kun por favor- Gemía Mamori, estaba a punto de llegar al final de su excitación.

-Estas demasiado estrecha- Le dijo, el también se sentía a punto de correrse.

Mamori rodeo el cuello de Hiruma con sus brazos para poder besarlo de nuevo.

-Youichi-kun… yo… to te amo- Le confesó por fin.

El rubio sonrió victorioso.

-Ahora solo eres y serás solo mía.

Las lágrimas de Mamori rodaron por sus mejillas y lo volvió a besar de nuevo, Hiruma aumento el ritmo de sus penetraciones y cuando sintió que se correría beso más profundamente a la ojiazul.

-Ahhhg- Gimió Mamori durante el beso, esa sensación de corrientes eléctricas que viajaban de su vientre hacia su columna vertebral y de regreso eran demasiado placenteras.

-Diablos- Se quejo el demonio al derramar su semen dentro de Mamori.

-Youichi-kun yo…-

-No digas nada…-

-Pero….-

-Kekeke ¿O te arrepientes de esto?-

-Por supuesto que no… yo-

Hiruma se acerco a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Ya te lo dije, ahora solo eres mía-

-Tonto- Le contesto sonrojada.

…

Cuando ambos entraron a Saikyoudai, nadie, absolutamente nadie pensó que Mamori entraría como manager del equipo de futbol americano, pues a los Devil Bats había ingresado con la intención de proteger a Sena de los abusos de Hiruma, y, el día en que ella llego a la casa del club de la universidad dijo con firmeza.

-No creo que encuentres a alguien que sea tan competente como yo en esta universidad-

-Ts... haz lo que quieras jodida manager- Contesto Hiruma-

Desde ese momento, cuando ambos estaban solos después de los entrenamientos, ellos utilizaban la casa del club como lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, pero siempre tenían cuidado que nadie se acercara al lugar mientras ellos se daban amor, y para eso tenían a Kerberos quien fungía como vigilante.

Mamori en agradecimiento alimentaba muy bien al endemoniado can, el cual agradecia tales servicios.

**Fin del flahsback.**

-Kekekekeke fue un buen comienzo-

-Sí, lo fue, pero… no me gusta estar escondiendo nuestra relación-

-Tú fuiste la que dijiste que los jodidos idiotas pensarían mal y que los maestros no aprobarían nuestra relación por esa estúpida regla-

-El reglamento dice que no puede haber relaciones amorosas entre los integrantes de los clubs-

-Al demonio con esa regla-

-No, al menos hay que respetar eso, además…-

-Kekekeke te gusta el peligro ¿Verdad? Pequeña pervertida.

-Youichi-kun eso… eso no es cierto- Le contesto sumamente sonrojada.

-Mira tu rostro, eres un pervertida de lo peor kekekeke- Dijo en medio de una crisis de risa.

-Eres un tonto, te iba a invitar a mi casa, mis papás no estarán y llegaran hasta pasado mañana, pero ahora te quedas solo-

Hiruma dejo de reír en el instante.

-Ts… no juegues conmigo Mamori-

Trato de tomarla del brazo pero la ojiazul salió corriendo del club.

-Tonto- Le enseño la lengua al estar fuera del club y acto seguido corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida de la universidad.

-Jodida mujer- Grito mientras la perseguía.

Sin duda ambos eran una pareja algo peculiar, y su relación era un secreto para todos para poder mantener las apariencias, pero aun así se amaban, aun más de lo que ambos pensaban.

Ese secreto permanecería como tal hasta que uno de ellos decidiera romperlo o alguien lo describiera, pero por el momento seguiría así, o… al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

….

Hasta aquí el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
